pocketgodfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:MagcargoMan
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pocket God Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:MagcargoMan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Shigura (Talk) 05:45, February 12, 2010 Greetings from JSquish! Greetings, fellow Pocket Godder! I just wanted to thank you for all your contributions to this wiki, and remember, if you ever need a picture on a page, I'm your man! --JSquish Thank you for telling me that I was actually unaware that Unregistered contributors couldn't add pictures. I'm glad I made an account. Thank you for helping my with editing a wiki. I'm rather new it to the whole thing, so its helpful to have someone around who has obviously dealt with these things before! --Jquish One T-Rex Picture, coming right up! As a matter of fact, I was just about to add a picture of two of the T-Rex right before I read that message. I'm gonna do it right now. T-Rex Egg? Do you think we need a T-Rex egg article? You might say enough about it in the T-Rex article, so its up to you. If you decide to make one, I've got some picture I can put there. Sounds great. Whenever you make the article is fine. Also, I've linked to it on the T-Rex page, so make sure your title matches the link I set (its T-rex Egg, i believe) or just change both to whatever you want the title to be. I think you deserve a lot of credit for what you've done for this wiki and I'll make it so people realize that. Do you like the T-Rex pictures I added? Yes, i made a lot more articles today. Article ideas you might want to make: iPhone/iPod touch Bolt Creative Temperature (what the large/small sun does) More pages about different episodes T-Rex Egg Spear Sub-Categories I'm afraid I don't know how to make sub-categories. Try googling it. Sorry Yes, but you weren't online the whole day and I needed to get it done. I hope you can forgive me. Also, I gave you a list of possible article ideas, you may want to check them out. Great Article! Great cooked fish article! I'm gonna add a picture to it, if that's okay. T-Rex Egg Wildlife Those categories sound great. I don't know, i think the T-Rex Egg might be a form of wildlife, it is, after all, an animal, just inside a shell. What makes you think its not wildlife? Its up to you. --Jsquish Yes, I did see the coconut article. I'll be adding pictures as soon as i can, but i have to go back to school so i might not be on in a while. It's Fine No problem, i've also not been able to work on it that much. How are you enjoying the new update? I can write the iPod Touch/iPhone articles if we need one, and a bolt creative one. Both the articles of Dave and Allan are stubs so maybe we could combine them in one big Bolt Creative page. Just something to think about. I was on Pocket God Wiki on a different computer on someone without an account and saw all these advertisements clogging the articles. Is this something everyone sees when they visit the article, and only people with accounts don't? Were there lots of ads when you didn't have an account? Keep editing --JSquish New Update The story editor refers to the islands thus because that is their official names, whoever created them on this wiki chose different names. As for in the story editor, i don't know why they are called like the ones in this wiki. If you wish for the names on this wiki to match the official Bolt Creative ones (like Oog Island) and Dinosaur Island) i can move them, but i personally feel "Sand Island" and "Rock Island" sound better. I enjoy the Pain Drain, and i'm sorry it didn't meet your watery standards. I feel it is cool we have a new, dungeon/drainage area of the underwater area and i find the plug very fun to play with and have the Pygmies sucked into the vortex. You must feel as if you have been misled, hearing it would be in the underwater area and then figuring out it didn't have to do with water, but I have you can appreciate Pain Drain as a game, even though you don't like sliding. In my opinion, although it gets sort of boring, it is mostly entertaining and a good fit for Pocket God. I have not purchased the Alien Skin pack, I haven't felt the need to. I don't really think i need to pay 99 cents for something that will make Pocket God look different, i like it the way it is, but i did get the Holiday one and the Halloween one, so don't get to affronted. When i look through it, it doesn't let me change the underwater statue, i think i need to buy it first to figure out how it looks. I wish you luck in figuring out how to make the octopus state into its alien counterpart Regards, JSquish I'm here I'm here.... *evil laugh* :). As I said before, I don't know much about Pocket God, but if you tell me what articles sound like crap or articles that could use some revising, tell me and I'll try to help out. Thanks, The Yoshiman 97 06:45, March 28, 2010 (UTC) No problem, and by the way, the admin that referred me here, Shigura, is he/she still active here? The Yoshiman 97 22:47, March 29, 2010 (UTC) You can try to ask for beaurocrat status on the Central Wiki. I heard some people did that before. Try it, see if it works. The Yoshiman 97 21:15, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Allan and Dave/Dead Rising I disagree about Allan and Dave, i think two separate articles about them would be too short, as opposed to a long Bolt Creative article that covers both of them. I confess I don't know about a game called Dead Rising. Thank You Why thank you! Yes, I'm very excited to be an admin. I know I took a break to work on the Plants vs. Zombies wiki, I will focus my attention on this wiki again because of my new status. --JSquish Calm down Calm down, calm down. I'll talk to Shigura and see if you can get credit for your work. I don't know if you will be made an admin yet, i think you should keep editing and spend more time on this wiki for Shigura to do that, but I agree that you feel you've been treated unfairly and haven't gotten credit for the pages you've created. --Jsquish Answers The marshmallow thing is done. Although I have no way of knowing who created the articles you said you created, I have no reason not to believe you created them and I trust your judgement about these matters. In order to be a bureaucrat, you must be an admin, but I believe they have similar access and functions. You must have made many contributions and have worked on this wiki for a while, and also have shown that you can take administrative responsibilities. As for this whole business, I think you have a right to receive credit for our contributions, but what sort of credit are you looking for? For Shigura to recognize you? Well, I certainly recognize your contributions, if that means anything. Keep editing, you might one day be an admin! Regards --JSquish Sure I have been having trouble with the poll. Can you fix it? I'll work on the random article thing, but i'm not sure how to change the category. You may want to ask Shigura about that. Sorry Sorry, I'm not that good with polls. But can it be made so that each user can only vote once? Also, Can I improve on your Burnt Bird article and Doodler article? MagcargoMan 03:05, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Washington D.C. Also, I will be leaving for Washington D.C. on Thursday and will be unable to edit this wiki probably. Just something you should know. Of course Yes, of course you can improve those articles. About the search bar, I have no idea. I GOT IT I GOT THE RANDOM PAGE THING! I'm very pleased with myself. I also made a featured users thing, and i'm sure you'll be glad to see your name under that list. :) Ep. B What's that whole "Ep. B" thing on Morning Gory Part II? Update Ohhh, i haven't gotten the update yet. Its downloading as we speak, and i shall see if what you say is true. Im gonna take a break from the wiki to see the new features. Squish at 5:01 Yes, Sand Island is quite nice. It might be mine as well. Changes Some redirects still need to be deleted, but the menu is fixed, and i hope you like the new color scheme. I'm working on the categories and the background/ Less Narrow/Poll How do i make the main screen less narrow? Also, do you know how to make a poll? Poll and Main Screen I know what you meant my less narrow, and i agree. I just don't know how to do it. I didn't want to get rid of this poll, i think it is good, i just want to improve it. I am aware Thank you, i have been working as hard as i can. I've also been working on some other articles. Sorry Sorry, I've just been very busy editing. So, i am very happy with you changing the episode names to the correct ones, but the problem is, a lot of pages still link to the redirects and will be dead links when i'm through deleting the redirects. If you could try to find some of these dead links after i've deleted the redirects and change them, that would be great. JSquish at 8:38 PM Re:Music I''l look into it, logging off now'' You still on this wiki? Are you still working on this wiki? Or have you moved on? JSquish at 8:35 Wed. I Understand I understand you can't edit all the time and i appreciate the articles you made, but I think you should try to edit a little more often if you can. I'll check the blog and see your replies. Yep Yeah, I've had it for a few months now. I've wanted it for a long time so I know most updates...Still, I'm gonna concentrate on Dead Rising a bit more and come back here every once in a while. CrackLawliet 16:56, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Sure, no problem. CrackLawliet 19:18, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Reply Congratulations on your Fishing Rod article. I will add a picture as soon as possible.JSquish 05:16, May 16, 2010 (UTC) New Update I agree with you for the most part, i think the update was very entertaining.....for a few minutes. I found myself soon bored with the mini-game, and the cracks thing is cool but not that amazing. Overall, i think Bolt Creative did a good job on the update, but i think they should step things up a notch with future (and quicker to be released) updates. JSquish 03:19, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Congradulations Congradulations, i'm very proud of you. JSquish 13:44, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Redirect Articles As you may have noticed, i have added some redirect articles such as "Dinosaur Island" and "Egg Island". I know you don't like redirects and think they should be deleted, but they are actually very helpful if someone wants to read about Rock Island but thinks it is a different name, they'll be redirected to where they want to be. JSquish 00:11, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Re:Pocket God Comics I think that the Pocket God comics are a neat idea but i think they do could a little better in the way they show the characters and animals, like you said.JSquish 17:23, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Egg Island It is called Egg Island on the Pocket God Forums, of whose first anniversary it was yesterday, and they deserve to be recognized. JSquish 16:33, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Re:100th Article I'm so glad the 100th article has been made! And I'm not mad at you. JSquish 00:52, June 15, 2010 (UTC) More Publicity I just posted a comment on the Community Central Wiki to help get this wiki more publicity by being advertised on the websites. I don't know if they will choose ours, but i think (just like you said) this wiki has gotten much better and we may attract more editing. You can see what i said here, at the very http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Sarah_Manley/Community_Contest_-_May_the_best_wiki_win Also, congratulations on the sub-category. JSquish 01:59, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: Whoa, I'm sorry! I'll add you to the shout out as soon as I finish school today. :) [[User:Shigura| Vaan ]]"So, Fran... how old are you?" 11:50, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Nice to here from you, MagcargoMan! 1. What was your idea about the Ice Monster skin pack? 2. I will work on that background idea, it might work. 3. I am not sure how to add music, maybe you could ask that question to the administer of that Kingdoms Hearts Wiki. 4. I am very happy you got your shout out. Yeah, i haven't been editing as much either, i've decided to sort of take a break from Wikis for a while, but i'll still look after this one. JSquish 20:25, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Camp I still edit here, i've just been at camp for two weeks. I will check out the problem with the games category. JSquish 17:51, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Re:Ice Monster Skin Pack Ohhhh, that was your version of the Ice Monster Skin Pack? I thought that was the actual version. Yeah, those do sound cool! JSquish 17:36, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Strange Hmmm, i didn't put them in the islands/areas category....JSquish 15:58, July 30, 2010 (UTC) My thoughts on Ep 33 Well, i had the same feelings towards this episode as i did for the others. Its really fun for a while, but then you get bored and there is nothing to do. For all the excitement leading up to it, i daresay i was a little disappointed. I think i've played it one or two times since the update. I don't know, Pocket God just isn't the same as it used to be, with all these new things to be discovered like when i first got it. Ape Mountain and the sacrifice are cool and everything, but once i've done it, i lose interest. Sorry to be negative, i don't know. JSquish 17:09, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Archive Talk Page Sure, you can what you want with the archive talk page. Hey there As you can see, i've done a lot of work making pages for the wiki in light of the comic book. However, there are still some that need to be made: Dooby Klik Klak Gem of Life If you could make these pages, that would be great. For the Pygmies, remember to follow the standard Pygmy format you used for Ooga. I will get pictures of them in the game as well as in the comic book. Physical Description Pocket God blah blah blah Pocket God Comics blah blah blah Personality Pocket God blah blah blah Pocket God Comics blah blah blah Thank you, this will help a lot. JSquish 19:30, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Firewood I will, but i don't know how to make a deleted page come back.JSquish 23:48, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Achievements Hi MagcargoMan. I just activated the achievements. The Wiki Leaderboard link will be automatically added to the navigation sidebar very soon. If you want to customize the achievements, you can do that at . Cheers. JoePlay (talk) 17:12, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Achievment Message Leaving a message to get that one achievement.... Achievements Pictures I think it is a good idea but it is up to you.JSquish 03:33, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Re:Fruit I think specifics are good, but i will deliberate. Re:Important I think when you have the chance you should get the comic because i am pretty busy right now and am unable to edit those pages. Templates How? Is there a good site on how to make templates like how to add colour and perimeter? Natiscool 04:42, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: Re: Templates No I think its good!! Re absence Have fun!!! Natiscool 07:10, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, but I haven't been on lately. Welcome (belated) back. Minigore Wiki Hey MagcargoMan, do you have minigore, if so I would like you to help me revive this wikia (http://minigore.wikia.com/wiki/Minigore_Wiki). Thanks! Natiscool 08:22, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: 1000 edits Wow, fantastic job. You are really contributing to this wikia. Good work! :) Natiscool 08:02, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Editing Yes I still do edit here. But not much has been happening in the pocket god world. I have been rising up 2 wikis. (http://minigore.wikia.com/wiki/Minigore_Wiki & http://gamecenter.wikia.com/wiki/Game_Center_Wiki) You could help if you want. Natiscool 05:04, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Shout Out Thanks a lot, Ill give you a shout on my page too. 09:10, November 3, 2010 (UTC) editing Sure, I'd be happy to come on here more frequently and edit more.--He IS awesome! 18:58, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Admin Sure I will ask him. I would love you to become administrator. Natiscool 23:16, December 16, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Do you have an ipad? Pocket God Journey to Uranus has come out :D Shark with Lasers: Does it make the cut? Hey, MagcargoMan, thanks for the welcome. I'm real happy to help out the wiki, and I have a question about editing, too. I know Egg Island's boss is the dinosaur, Graveyard Island has the spider, Ape Mountain has Konkey Dong, and I was wondering if the Shark with Lasers classified as a boss for the Underwater Area. I was on the fence with it, so I wanted a second opinion. Thanks. -The Party (aka Haroldrocks) 20:13, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Home page Hey MagcargoMan, Do you like the main page slider on the home page? I just wanted someone elses opinion. Natiscool 23:00, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Jkdabomb Hello MagcargoMan, As you may know we have a member called Jkdabomb. I have monitered his progress and the only thing he has edited is to add videos to pages. All the videos are made by him. So I think that Jkdabomb is only here to advertise his youtube account. I am deleting his videos for the time being. If you agree I suggest we give him a warning. If he persits I think we should block him. Tell me what you think, Natiscool 02:55, January 21, 2011 (UTC) P.S. I think that JSquish is still active but he is ignoring you (and maybe me). Editing the wiki Hi, I still think you are a great editor here and you should still stick around a while. If you have nothing to do you can tidy up pages and make them neat. Some of the facebook ones do not look that nice. Natiscool 01:12, January 23, 2011 (UTC) I will consentrate a lot more on minigore wiki. Helping there would be great. Natiscool 01:16, January 23, 2011 (UTC) State of the Pocket God Wiki Hello everyone, JSquish here. Obviously we need to clear some things up. MagcargoMan: I understand you are unhappy about the admin thing. I am quite sorry if it seemed like i was avoiding your comments, I just haven't been able to edit much and I've been busy with other stuff. So here is my response: You are a great editor and a wonderful asset to the wiki. However, I didn't want to make you an admin yet because I thought we needed more normal editors and i didn't know if it was nesaccary to have more than one admin, as you've been doing such a great job showing everyone around. You do deserve to be an admin, but just want our wiki to have more members and go to a higher standard before we make anymore admins. I am not trying to minimize your contributions to the wiki in any way, which I know are enormous, I just thought we should give you a little more time to make even more edits and create even more pages before I make you an admin. However, you should rest assured that if you continue to edit you shall be made an admin very soon. Because you don't have Journey to Uranus, Facebook, the Comics, and my failure to respond to your messages, i understand if you don't feel like your presence is that useful at the wiki. I would disagree, as you are a vital editor and everyone knows it, but it is up to you about whether you want to continue editing here. Also, if you feel the need, you don't have to edit as often but you don't have to distance yourself from the wiki completely. I know you will make the right decision. Natiscool: Thanks so much for coming to me with the whole Jkdabomb issue. I agree that the videos do tend to mess up the layout and format of the pages and don't add more to the wiki, so thank you for removing them for the time being. Videos are good, but I believe it is the mark of a true wiki to have the content of our pages be made mostly of text and not of videos. Great job editing the wiki, and don't forget to come to me if you have any more issues with the wiki. To the rest of the editors, keep up the good work and lets try to bring this wiki up to scratch, ESPECIALLY with the facebook articles. I have tried to the facebook version and don't like it that much and probably won't play it that much, so i am counting on Haroldrocks and others to work on it. My mother has an iPad and i plan to get Journey to Uranus and start an improvement drive on that section of the wiki. Thanks for all your help, JSquish 22:15, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Template Name I have edited your template! I got rid of the added by Jsquish thing. Natiscool 08:08, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Re:Editing Pocket God (iPod) Articles Though I agree you should be given more editing opportunities on the iPod articles so you can still contribute to the wiki, I think everyone should be allowed to edit the iPod articels and that they shouldn't be saved exclusively for you. Feel free to contribute the most to the pages such as Ep 37, but i think you should expect the rest of us, like Haroldrocks, Natiscool, and myself to also edit those pages a lot as well. JSquish 03:28, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Magcargoman. You're doing great editing so far. Keep it up. :) And, I'm sorry that I seemed a little pushy with you not editing immediatly, I guess I got a little anxious. I kept thinking to myself that you might have gone on vacation or something. But, again, I am deeply sorry. Last, another topic I wanted to mention. When one looks up "Pocket God" in the app store, in it's summary, it entitles it "Episode 37: The Moron Pests." That's "Moron Pests" with a "the" but no exclamation point. I did notice that in the actual game, it started off saying, "The Moron Pests!" but, this is something you, Natiscool, JSquish, and I might want to talk about. Thanks for your help. :) -The Party (aka Haroldrocks) 12:51, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I don't know how to rip from the game. I just searched up "Pocket God snake" on Google and happened to find the image. And, thanks for adding me, I'm happy to be a part of the wiki. -The Party (aka Haroldrocks) 02:06, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Ripping Sprites Hey MagcargoMan, I have a few good sprites on my PC that has been ripped (friends with saintsalive :P ) I will try and upload them. Natiscool 08:07, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Pocket God Forums Hey guys, I would just like to invite you to the Pocket God Forums. Seeing you there would be great! http://s3.zetaboards.com/Pocket_God_Forums/index/ Natiscool 09:37, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I don't know if you still edit here, but if you do, please, please, please make the page Moron Pests (Mini-Game). Please make it in the format of Ooga Jump (Mini-Game) and Pain Drain (Mini-Game). Its from Pocket God and not any of its sequels, so i thought it would be a good article for you. JSquish 02:08, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Yes, i did notice they mentioned us on the Pocket Blog, you'll notice i put it in the news section of the mainpage yesterday. we will change it to 6, but in the trivia keep the procedure in how to create 7. JSquish 04:48, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Do you still edit here? We would appreciate it if you did. 23:03, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Re:Absence It's okay you haven't been editing for a while, but because the Pocket God Wiki community is so small we need more people to edit. If you can edit more than once a week it would be very appreciated. JSquish 23:30, April 10, 2011 (UTC) I'm disappointed that you won't be making any more promises to edit, and sad that we have been together on this wiki for so long and now you rarely edit more. If you are not planning to edit consistently, you might not even want to bother editing when the new episode comes out, I don't know if I can make any promises about keeping the editors from creating pages so you can do it. Again, I'm sad you will be leaving the wiki family, and hope that one day you will return to edit. Regards, JSquish 01:50, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey MagcargoMan Hey MagcargoMan! Thanks for welcoming me to the wiki. I already know you've been an amazing and vital contributor. Thanks for helping out so much! I like some of your blogs, too. As for JSquish, he said he was taking a break, and nows he back. We shouldn't talk about him behind his back (no pun intended). If you would like to ask me questions, you can do so on my talk page (geez, I sound like a snob) or my user page; there's an entire section dedicated to questions. I would recommend asking the more serious ones on the talk page; the user page questions are there for humor, comedic, or entertainment purposes only. P.S. Do you have any nicknames I can call you by? Other members call me Greg or Gregory (though I prefer the latter), but Magcargo or Mag or MMan do not seem like good nicknames. Gregory Exploit 17:53, July 25, 2011 (UTC) MAAAAGGGG Hey MagcargoMan, Thanks for leaving a message on my page. I really appreciate all of the effort that you have put into this wiki and I hope that somehting will motivate you back. Natiscool 09:56, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey Mag Hey Mag! Thanks for all you've done to the wiki. And thanks for the shout out. I've heard July 30 is a sound submission date. The update will probably be out soon. In the meantime, ep. 5 for JTU is out, and ep. 9 for Facebook is slated to be released in Mid-August. Gregory Exploit 19:40, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey Mag! I really didn't know you didn't have JTU or Facebook. Do you have the comics? I understand your decline in edits. Be sure to pop up now and then and chat with JSquish, iPod Fan, or the other members. Or maybe we all seem too much like Pocket God addicts. :P Gregory Exploit 19:12, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey Mag! Part 2 Hey Mag! I was at the forums when... oh well, you''ll see. :)'' We're always writing about the Pygmies, right? At the forums, all of the Pygmies joined! I'm not even kidding. Ooga, Booga, Nooby, Newbie, Dooby, Klik, Sun, and Klak are all members of the forums. I guess you can say I had a lot of fun. Here's some funny quotes that you might like: Gregory E: Stop calling me Gregoree. Ooga: Gregoreee. Ooga: I like to chill. On ice island. Gregory E: BRING IT ON! Oops, too big. Nooby: NOOBY SEE CURVY PYGMY! Dooby: Totally not cool, Ooga-dude! I lost my hut to a hurricane! But anyways, I'm just stopping by to say hi. Gregory Exploit 23:14, August 5, 2011 (UTC)